


What if...

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Westeros, Tyrion plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: A Friday night friendly get-together at Jaime's place takes on an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do well in confinement. So this is a way to cheer myself up, a little diversion from all the dreary goings on in the real world we live in.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope this puts a little smile on your face too :)

“What if you woke up tomorrow morning and discovered you were the richest man in the country?”

All eyes were on Bronn, though everyone could predict what his answer might be.

“I’d go for the best castle in Westeros.” With a suggestive wink, he added, “And maybe I could try and pursue a sexy actress and settle down with her, you know the pretty red-head in the news these days.”

Tyrion condescendingly rolled his eyes. “Castles and women. That’s all you can think about. What the hell are you going to do with a castle? They’re ancient and--”

“What about you?” Bronn flung the question back at him, taking his turn at the game and another slice of the pizza. “What would you do if you could… do _anything_ with your life and career?”

Brienne watched the younger Lannister ponder the possibility. Friday nights at Jaime’s place were usually fun, but this time was a bit different when Tyrion suggested they oblige him with a game instead of the usual gossip and movies.

“I would become a wine manufacturer,” Tyrion declared, raising his glass. “That way, I can flood the country with the best they’ve ever tasted, the most exotic. And maybe, I would also take a look at that actress of yours--”

“Tits and wine,” Bronn cut him short, smirking. “You’re no better than me.”

“Enough of us. Our friends have been quiet for too long, having fun at our expense.” Tyrion turned his attention to Jaime. “If you could go back and change one thing in your life, what would it be?”

Brienne sat up, caught by the question. Jaime Lannister had led a life rife with controversies and conflicts, both family and professional. The answer was easy. He would, of course, do away with the Aerys Targaryen incident which led to a lot of mud-slinging, the tussle ending with his reputation biting the dust.

“Cersei,” came his unexpected answer, and Brienne felt her heart jump a little. She stole a glance at him. He looked thoughtful, almost as if in regret. “If I had the chance to go back and undo something, it would be my affair with her.”

Tyrion was now all seriousness and concentration. “Why? Would you rather have met and fallen in love with someone else?”

“You’ve already had your turn with me,” Jaime replied, deflecting the question. “Why don’t you go for someone else--”

“Fine, your turn now, Brienne.” Tyrion’s razor eyes were now on her, the intensity in them telling her he was up to something she’d rather not see unfold. “What if you had a chance to go out with Jaime?”

There it was, the blow she’d been bracing herself for. 

She tried to keep calm, to push down the agitation rising up her chest. The easiest solution would be to lie and dodge and get out of the sticky situation, but smothering her feelings for Jaime and pretending he was just a friend like she’d done all these months would be like placing a huge boulder on her chest. 

But what the hell? She’d done it all along. How would one more time matter?

Tyrion was still scrutinizing her. “Would you say yes if he asked you?”

“He wouldn’t,” she replied, sounding disappointed and agitated, much to her dismay. “So the question doesn’t arise.”

“Well, he hasn’t said he wouldn’t,” Tyrion went on, determined to torment her tonight. “So the question still remains. And we all await your answer.”

_If he’d wanted to ask me out, he would have. He has had plenty of chances in the past._

Her mood switching from happy-go-lucky to restless and melancholic in just about two minutes, she decided to part company with her friends and go to bed. “I should go home.”

Jaime was the first to tail her to the door. “You can’t just abruptly leave like that--”

“He’s right,” Tyrion called out, and he and Bronn followed them. “Stay. Talk to him. Sort it out.” He exchanged a knowing look with Bronn. “We’ve got to leave. We have a double date we don’t want to be late for, right?”

“Aye,” Bronn readily agreed, his eyes lighting up as he looked at her and Jaime. “You enjoy your date here while we--”

“Come on, Bronn.” Tyrion tugged at his hand, urging him to hurry up.

“Guys, you don’t have to,” Brienne tried to protest, red-faced and certain they were fibbing about this so-called date.

But they were already gone, and all she had for company was her burning embarrassment and Jaime.

“So.” Jaime shut the door and placed himself in her way so she couldn’t escape. “Where were we?”

“Nowhere.” If this was one of his usual jokes, she wasn’t in the mood to entertain it tonight. “I was about to leave.”

“You can, but only after you answer my brother’s questions.” The steely firmness in his eyes told her he wouldn’t easily relent. “What if I asked you out?”

If this was merely a continuation of the game, she wasn’t prepared for it. “Let’s not discuss a hypothetical situation because you never did,” she repeated, her feelings for him surfacing to the point where there was the danger of him finding out. “You were so full of Cersei you forgot everyone around you, that we existed, that I--”

“Didn’t you hear me earlier, wench?” His voice shook, but he never took his eyes off hers for even a second. “If I could go back in time and change one thing--”

“Yes, you said that.” One experience with Renly with enough. She didn’t want to leap at a thin thread of optimism only for it to snap and let her down, to hurt her with a fall she’d take a good lot of time to recover from. “But you kept away from the second part of his question.”

“I thought you’d have guessed it, Brienne.”

His soft, yet husky voice was beginning to drive her nuts. “With you, I try not to make assumptions,” she honestly admitted. “You were never serious about anyone but Cersei--”

“I am, _now_.” He let his hand rest on her shoulder, and she had to hold back her breath. “And I would.”

“You would… what?” She let herself breathe again, waiting, hoping.

“I’d rather have met and fallen in love with _someone else_ ,” he whispered, his fingers gliding down her bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps all along. 

_This isn’t happening._

She could barely think.

 _But no… this is actually happening._

“What if I told you that you’re the one.” His other arm went around her waist, and he pulled her closer. “Say something, Brienne. Curse me or kiss me or call me a liar--”

“ _Yes._ ” She couldn’t hold back any longer. She couldn’t keep him waiting anymore. “As if there could be any other answer to Tyrion’s question.”

He slid his hand up her arm again, across her shoulder and along her neck, his fingers teasing her short curls. “What if I told you I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages?” 

The way he eyed her mouth switched on her wildest fantasies, sending her back to the nights she’d woken up wet and horny and aching for him. “I’d say you ought to stop procrastinating and--”

And, of course, the very next second, he took her advice.

How many times she’d imagined this! How many nights she’d been tormented by vivid, varying versions of this, each more explicit than the previous, a pleasant punch, knocking her out, flooding her senses with him… everything about him and nothing but him. 

How badly she’d yearned for him to look at her the way he looked at Cersei! His touch, his lips, his tongue… she couldn’t get enough of him, she needed him like she needed air.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him back, deep and long, with passion, with aggression, with all the love she bore in her heart for him. 

“What if--” he took a second to pause, panting “--I told you I want to carry you to the bed, fling you down and--” 

He stopped mid-way, but the heat in his eyes told her all, and hells, she wanted it too! She’d been burning down there and deep within, and only Jaime could relieve her of this suffering.

“I’d say I’m yours,” she gave him her consent, her lips madly twitching as she brought them to his. 

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, his hungry kisses and her clumsy attempts to unbutton his shirt adding to their urgency, their scorching desire for each other reaching levels she’d only read about in romance novels.

By the time they'd stumbled onto the bed, somehow, they'd managed to lose their clothes, and Brienne was thankful for it. This was going to be a night she’d remember forever, and she wanted to waste not a second of it.

She took her time to absorb the feel of him, his body wrapped around her like it was meant to be, and _him_ , the best thing to have happened to her. 

“What if I told you that I love you, Brienne?” he whispered, spreading his warm breath all over her flushed skin.

“I’d say...” She pulled him closer into an intimate embrace, pressing his body to hers, her lips to his. “I love you too, Jaime.”


End file.
